The Powerpunk Girls
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Salt, vinegar, and everything nasty. These were the ingredients chosen to create the Powerpunk Girls! Berserk, Brat and Brute have devoted their lives to being bad and fighting the forces of good!
1. Spit Fire

**The Powerpunk Girls**

**Episode 1: Spit Fire**

**By Deus Ex Procella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpunk Girls or any established characters and concepts.

* * *

**

The City of Vile Town was in a typical state of panic as the resident tools of destruction, the Powerpunk Girls, took delight in wreaking havoc in the streets. Brat was swinging a street light around, giggling maniacally and smashing out the windows of any nearby building. Brute stood at the other end of the street, grinning and taking out the fleeing townspeople with a stop sign. The leader of the devious trio, Berserk, floated overhead, watching her sisters with a bored look.

"How typical, they can't think of anything exciting...Townieball is so played out..." Berserk shrugged and grinned. "Hey, it might be fun to screw up their game," The red punk descended, firing her heat rays down on the screaming crowd of people, stopping their flow toward Brute. The other punks looked up at her with a glare. The distraction was just enough for the people to get away.

"You jerk! You ruined the game...and I was winning!" Brat whined, throwing her street light down in a huff. Brute grit her teeth and glared at her laughing sister. With a wicked smirk she threw the stop sign as hard as she could at her. Berserk stopped laughing and looked up, ducking and smirking arrogantly at Brute.

"Ha you missed!" There was an explosion as the stop sign sliced through a car behind Berserk. The car exploded, knocking her out of the air in a cloud of smoke. Brat and Brute burst into mean laughter, the former pointing and the latter holding her belly. Berserk sat up, coughing and waving the smoke away trying to glare at Brute.

"Stop...laughing..." She managed to choke out through coughs. The sisters just laughed harder. Berserk twitched and shook her head, twitching once more before sneezing. Brute's laughter halted abruptly when a wave of fire washed over her, charring her black. Brat gasped, her lips quivering. She quickly screamed in hysterical laughter, this time joined by Berserk.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Brute wiped the dust away, glaring at Berserk. She marched up to her sister, gritting her teeth. "How did you do that?!" Berserk's laugh dissolved to snickers stifled by her mitt.

"Do what?" Brute poked her in the stomach, making Berserk cough, spitting out another fireball. Brute jumped back, staring at the charred spot on the ground. She pointed and shouted angrily.

"That! I can't do that!" Brat sauntered up to the other two, staring at the charred spot. Brute was spitting, blowing, and coughing, but couldn't get out even a spark. The two looked at Brat, who crossed her arms and glared. She pouted and looked away, blowing half-heartedly.

"I can't do it either..." She pouted more and glared at Berserk, who grinned and blew into the air, letting out a stream of fire.

"Ha! That's absolutely wonderful! We have to tell the Oppressor!" Berserk flew off into the air, leaving behind her seething sisters. Brute narrowed her eyes while Brat stared at the ground, her lip jutted out. Bitterly, the two blasted off after the leader punk.

XxXxX

The punks arrived back at the laboratory, Berserk gleefully flying ahead of her sisters. The Oppressor looked up, his brow knit and his lip twitching as the trio burst in through the roof. He turned around, clutching the beakers he was working with tighter.

"What. Is. It?" Berserk put her hands on her hips, grinning smugly. Brat and Brute crossed their arms, sneering at her.

"I've got an amazing new power, Oppressor!" The Oppressor's eye twitched, the scar on his cheek wiggling as his jaw clenched.

"Oh...really...and what amazing power would that be?" Berserk continued beaming, despite the sarcasm dripping in the Oppressor's voice. She simply took a deep breath and blew forward, sending the Oppressor to the floor as a fireball rocketed over his head. He snarled as the wall caught on fire, quickly shifting his arm cannon to a fire extinguisher. He sat up, rubbing his chin and looking at Berserk.

"So...you can breath fire...and you two can't?" Brute just snorted. Brat huffed and looked away. The Oppressor smirked, leaning closer to Berserk, who was still grinning arrogantly. "Intriguing...I'd imagine you could cause some real destruction with a power like that," Berserk snickered and leered at her sisters.

"Oh yeah...I bet I can cause way more chaos than these two losers!" The Oppressor chuckled and rested his arm on his knee.

"You girls are late for your lessons...we'll discuss this more later," The girls groaned simultaneously, even Berserk's smile fading. The Oppressor narrowed his eyes, "Don't argue...get your butts down there...and Berserk," Berserk paused as her sisters floated out the door. The Oppressor winked, smirking.

"Try to not to let this get out of hand," Berserk laughed and lifted her mitt.

"Fine...fine, I won't make the babies too jealous," The Oppressor nodded and got up, returning to his experiment. Berserk grinned as she floated out. Oh she was going to make them jealous...just not too jealous.

The red punk caught up with her sisters, all three loitering and taking their time getting to the lower section of the laboratory. She grinned at them, both refusing to even look at her. The three finally arrived at their teacher's office, taking their seats at the only three desks in the room. Ms. Blasé, the girls' instructor, was at the chalkboard, working on a complex equation. She looked up as the girls sat down, then looked up at the clock.

"You're late," The girls had already assumed their usual states. Brute was laying on her arms, glaring at the clock on the wall. Brat was leaning her chin on her mitt, twirling one of her pigtails. Berserk was the only one remotely attentive, though even she looked distracted, snickering every now and then while sitting with pencil and paper at the ready.

"Sorry," The most insincere apology ever said. Ms. Blasé just rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, looking at the lesson plan.

"Whatever...it would seem today's focus is in chemistry. How fun," The teacher passed out their lab sheets, gritting her teeth with every snicker that passed Berserk's lips, every angry huff from Brat, and every snort from Brute.

'They're fighting again...' She noted in annoyance. Ms. Blasé had finished setting up the rest of the experiment, and was now leaning against her desk.

"You'll notice I've placed a mineral on each of your desks. Your goal for today is to study the effects of heat on the substance and try to determine what it is," Brute stared at the chunk on her desk indifferently, "I'll provide a heat source, I'm afraid your own heat rays are too volatile for this kind of experiment," Brat and Brute blinked and looked up, slowing turning and glaring at Berserk, who chuckled and shot a smug look at both of them. Ms. Blasé sighed and glared, now irritated beyond ignoring the situation.

"Alright, what is your problem today?" Brat and Brute just huffed and looked away. Berserk shrugged and smiled.

"Oh...they're just jealous I have a power they don't," Ms. Blasé raised an eyebrow.

"What power would that be?" Berserk smirked and blew on the mineral, the small stream of fire completely crystallizing the mineral. Ms. Blasé smirked slightly, a rare moment of emotion from the typically indifferent woman.

"My, my...that certainly is impressive," Berserk giggled while Brute and Brat just stuck their tongues out at her. Ms. Blasé rolled her eyes. Before she could get the three hellraisers under control once more, the PA above them flicked on, the Oppressor's voice hanging over them.

"Madam Blasé, I have a job for the girls. They'll need to report to me," Ms. Blasé nodded, and the girls ditched class as fast as possible. The Oppressor was waiting for them when they reached the command center.

"What did you need us for, Oppressor?" Berserk asked. The Oppressor clicked a key on his computer, bringing up a blueprint.

"I need more Duranium for this new weapon I'm designing. Go fetch me some, would you?" The punks nodded and took off into the city.

XxXxX

The girls blasted out of the Vile Town research laboratory with a metal case in tow. Brat and Brute had refused to say a word to Berserk on the entire trip. Berserk looked back at them, rolling her eyes.

"Come on you babies! Get over it, I've got a way cooler power than you!" Brute clenched her fists. Brat opened her mouth to respond when bullets rushed passed the girls. The punks stopped and looked down at the police force scattered across the street. Berserk started to laugh when a few lasers rushed passed the punks. They looked at each other than back at the officers.

"Great, looks like they got some new toys," Berserk smirked and shoved the case into Brute's arms. "You hold the loot, I'll deal with these jerks," Brat sneered and put her hands on her hips.

"You just want to show off," Berserk grinned and floated down closer to the police line. She took a deep breath and blew out a sheet of fire on the street. The police scattered and rained a hail of bullets on her. Berserk zipped around the bullets, spraying out wave after wave of fire at them. More and more bullets flew at her, but she continued dodging them and the occasional laser blast while blowing down fire.

"Ha you can't hit me!" Soon the city street was a sea of fire, the fire quickly spreading. Berserk laughed and crossed her arms, watching the cops scurry away to save the civilians. Brute and Brat floated down, glaring at her.

"Are you done?" Brute asked through clenched teeth. Berserk snickered and nodded. Brute shoved the box back into her arms. As the punks flew off, a pair of eyes peered out from the shadows.

"Fire Breath hm?"

XxXxX

"Girls, get in here immediately!" The Powerpunks groaned and looked up at the PA attached to the ceiling. Their bedroom, despite the hollow and cold surroundings, was surprisingly normal for a group of little girls. Dark red carpet, a bed with red, blue, and green sheets, and toys strewn all over the floor.

Berserk was lounging on the bed, a charred stump of a doll in her hand. Brat laid on the floor with her own self-broken toys and a stuffed black octopus. Brute was playing an overly violent video game in the corner. All three begrudgingly left their toys to go see what the Oppressor needed them for.

"What is it? We're busy," Berserk snapped. Brute narrowed her eyes at the Oppressor—the adult was unmoved by the action—while Brat kept hold of her three-legged black octopus.

"Lose that tone or you'll spend the rest of the day helping me," All three girls winced and quickly put on somewhat pleasant expressions. Berserk's eye twitched as she tried to speak somewhat respectfully.

"What did you need, Oppressor?" The Oppressor stared at them then nodded and turned on the screen.

"Jomo is calling you out. Deal with him, it's distracting," The girls laughed and gave the Oppressor a set of vicious smiles.

"That's it? No problem, we'll crush him," As Berserk started to fly through the roof, Brute caught her ankle and threw her across the lab.

"No way! I've got first dibs on him!" Brute started to fly, but was shoved out of the air by Brat.

"See ya, losers!" Brat blasted off, her angry sisters hot on her trail. Brat arrived at the scene first. Jomo was nowhere to be found.

"Where is...oof!" Brat was blasted out of the air as Jomo jumped out of his hiding spot, laser cannon in tow.

"One down...where are the other t!" Jomo was blown back by a powerful punch from a very angry Brat.

"That was rude! You sucker punching jerk!" Berserk and Brute landed next to her, the former smirking at Jomo while Brute shoved Brat to the ground. Brat rubbed her bottom and stood up, glaring at Brute. Brute blinked and turned her gaze to Jomo.

"There you are, you've arrived, just as expected. Prepare to be destroyed!" Jomo hefted up his laser cannon, charging up a new shot. Berserk laughed and glanced at her sisters, smiling smugly.

"Relax, I'll handle this," Berserk stepped forward and took a deep breath, blowing a wave of fire at Jomo. Jomo smirked as the fire was absorbed into the end of the gun. Berserk gasped when the cannon fired back a massive heat wave. All three punks were blown back.

"Oof! That hurt!" Berserk flew back into the fray, blowing another sheet of fire at Jomo. Once more the chimp absorbed the fire and shot back a heat wave, knocking Berserk out of the air.

"Cut it out Berserk! That doesn't work!" Brute started to charge at Jomo, who blasted her down with a regular shot.

"Ooh...I am so mad! I'm gonna beat you down, Monkey!" Brat flew at Jomo, only to be shouldered out of the way by Berserk.

"Hey!"

"I've got this!" Berserk blew out another wave of fire, which was just as quickly absorbed as the others. Jomo smirked and fired back again, blowing over the girls.

"Berserk! Knock! It! Off!" Berserk sat up and glared at the gun. She took a few steps forward, standing across from Jomo, like gunslingers in a western.

"Just try me, Punk," Berserk growled and took a deep breath. Jomo cocked his cannon and lifted it. Brat and Brute sat where they were on the ground, glaring at their sister.

"I'm not helping her, she's being stupid," Brat said, crossing her arms. Brute nodded, leaning on one hand.

"Yeah, I hope she loses," Brute muttered.

"She's such a fat head loser," Brat spat.

"Yeah," Brute agreed with a mean laugh. Berserk glanced at them from the side, gritting her teeth. She took an even deeper breath. Jomo staggered his stance and got ready. Berserk deepened her breath even more. Jomo began sweating. Berserk finally took the last little bit of breath she could, then let it all out in a giant hellfire.

Jomo grit his teeth and dug his feet into the dirt. The fire kept pouring out, and straight into the laser cannon. His hands were beginning to ache. Jomo's nose twitched. Something smelled like it was burning. He yelped and dropped the smoldering how gun. Berserk stumbled, gasping for breath. Brute and Brat shot up from the ground and beat Jomo around. Brute grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Ha...ha...ha...I did it..." Berserk stood up straight, puffing out her chest and crossing her arms, an expectant look on her face. "Well?" Brat and Brute stared at her.

"What?" The blonde asked. Berserk leaned closer.

"I'm waiting," Brute just rolled her eyes and punched Berserk in the stomach. The red punk coughed, a small puff of smoke coming from her mouth. All three punks stared. Berserk took a deep breath and broke into a coughing fit, coughing out smoke, but no fire. Soon even the smoke stopped.

"No! No that's not fair!" Berserk whined, waving away the smoke. Brat and Brute burst into laughter, watching her.

"You idiot! You wasted it!" Brat shrieked between peals of laughter. Brute fell on her back, holding her stomach. Berserk wiped the sweat from her face and swallowed, glaring at them. She coughed, noticing a couple snowflakes falling to the ground. Berserk grinned and took a small breath, letting it loose. An arctic gale blew over Brat and Brute, freezing them in giant blocks of ice. Berserk laughed and wiped her mouth, still out of breath.

"Ha! That'll teach you to make fun of me!" The frozen punks just glared through the ice.

**And so once again the day is ruined thanks to...the Powerpunk Girls!

* * *

**

**Author's Note: So this is a slight change from my usual style. Much more fun, a little challenging actually. For a full episode list, view my profile. Summaries for each episode will be added as the story is updated. Fangirls, you'll want to look for Episode 12.  
**


	2. No More Monkey Business

**The Powerpunk Girls**

**Episode 2: No More Monkey Business**

**By Deus Ex Procella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpunk Girls or any established characters and concepts.

* * *

**

The City of Vile Town sat in the cold dead of night. The daily razing and mischief of the Powerpunk Girls had finally come to a close. Tentatively, the frightened residents slept, waiting for whatever calamity tomorrow might bring.

The streets were dark, the few still working street lamps were out. Glass littered the streets. A geyser rose up from where the day's destruction had taken out a fire hydrant. Breaking the stillness of it all, a set of footsteps cautiously slipped through the debris. The short figure glanced around nervously, slipping into the Vile Town Research Facility.

"It should be here somewhere...the last component..." The figure slipped by the busted security system and through the tattered sliding doors. The figure paused, watching the wildly sweeping guard beams. The earlier attack had completely busted the lab's defenses. The figure pressed against the wall, slowly but surely making his way to the other side. There he stood before a door marked "Top Secret". The figure sighed, busting through with a wince.

"I'll make it up to them...this is a necessary evil..." The figure carefully closed the door and approached the cabinet. Opening it, he found what he'd been searching for. It was somewhat diluted, not as powerful as the real deal...but it would work nicely enough. Chemical X.

XxXxX

The City of Vile Town was under attack by high noon the next day. The Powerpunk Girls decided to skip their lessons and proceeded to play a game of Heat Ray Tag. Berserk was currently it, grumbling while she flew through town, throwing everything out of her path. People, cats, dogs, even vehicles were knocked aside carelessly.

"Where are they..." Berserk muttered, tapping her lip. She smirked and closed her eyes, listening carefully. As expected, there was a lot of excess noise, but soon she was able to home in on a soft titter. She grinned viciously and shot through several buildings, coming to a stop in a clothing store. She crossed her arms and looked around, listening closely again. She heard the giggling coming from a dressing room and rolled her eyes.

"How typical..." Berserk marched up to the dressing room door, her eyes glowing bright pink. She fired through the door, taking out the back wall and the street behind the store. Brat flew out from the smoke, laughing.

"Ha! You missed, loser!" Berserk growled and spun around, firing her heat rays at Brat over and over again. Brat kept dodging, zipping around customers and clothing racks. The people ducked and screamed, dodging Berserk's unrestrained laser volley. Anything inanimate fell to the ground in a smelted pile.

"Stop running away fraidy cat!" Berserk took off after Brat. Brat glanced back, her grin fading when she saw Berserk gaining on her. She growled and spun around, firing her heat rays back at her sister. Berserk dodged and returned fire. The two flew through the streets in a dazzling, dangerous pattern. Nearby, Brute ate a hotdog, watching with a chuckle.

"Idiots," Brute started to take a bite of her hotdog when a pair of heat rays rammed into her chest and sent her backward through the hotdog stand. Brute wiped mustard and ketchup off her face while glaring at the smug auburn punk.

"Ha! You're it now!" Berserk laughed and took off into the air, leaving Brute in a tangled mess. Brute's cheeks got red, but she stood up and closed her eyes, counting out loud.

"One, two, three...whatever, I'm gonna pound her!" Brute took off in the direction Berserk had flown. A bullet whizzed by her head, stopping her in her tracks. She turned on the perpetrator with a snarl.

"Who did that?" A group of three police officers traded a nervous glance, the one who had fired slowly lowering his weapon.

"Uh...th-that was...that was me..." The clean-shaved, lanky and red-haired officer muttered with a sheepish laugh. Brute's eyes narrowed. The green punk grit her teeth as she advanced on them. One officer, a muscular black man with sunglasses, swallowed hard and lifted his gun, backing up with the others.

"Hey Brute, back off. We're just doin' our jobs!" Brute cracked her knuckles and advanced on them, trembling and growling.

"I'm gonna lose now thanks to you chumps!" The last officer, a large, tanned man with a serious five-o-clock shadow began sweating and glanced at his partners.

"This isn't going to end well," The first officer shook his head.

"No...no it's not," Brute screamed and dove at them, the street cracking when she crashed into it with the first officer. The other two screamed and dropped their guns, being dragged down into the beat down with the first. Bits of concrete and spatterings of blood hit the onlookers. Several cringed, a few cried, others just stared in wide-eyed horror. Brute stood up, dusting off her hands. She spit on the cops and crossed her arms.

"And don't ruin my turn again! Now where is that fat head..." Brute took off to the sky, trying to find Berserk. The cops sat up wearily, battered and broken. The second cop looked around, groaning at the state his gun was in. The last cop rubbed his head and wiped the blood from his face.

"Oh man...why did the chief send us to stop them..." The first guard sighed when his radio began squawking.

"What is it chief?" The chief babbled on the other end. The cop cringed, "Chief, we just got crushed by one of the punks...oh fine...fine...we'll check it out..." The cop climbed to his feet and cracked his aching back.

"What's the deal?" The others got to their feet, wincing and holding their vast injuries. The first cop rubbed his sore head.

"There was a break in at the research facility...we have to go check it out..." All three groaned and hobbled down the sidewalk to the laboratory.

XxXxX

Jomo shook his head, tapping the end of the syringe. He was almost at a breakthrough, if there was just a way to test it. He pooled over his notes, checking the various beakers he'd been examining.

"It should be ready, now...but without an organic test subject," Jomo just shook his head again. He paused, hearing a knock on the door. His throat tightened and his hand fell to his laser blaster.

"H-Hey! Open up! Th...This is the Villington Police!"

"Hey...it's Vile Town now, isn't it?"

"Shut it! That's just what the Oppressor calls it!" Jomo rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on the syringe. He picked it up and tapped it again, glancing at the door. Perhaps they could help him. Jomo unlocked the door and slid it open. The cops quickly turned, only one gun between the three of them. They recognized Jomo and lowered the weapon.

"Oh...it's you, that hero," Jomo nodded and took in the state of their injuries. He looked up at the leader of the three.

"You've fought the Powerpunks, haven't you?" The cops sighed and looked away.

"Uh...no the green one just beat us up..." The last cop muttered. Jomo nodded and waved for them to follow him. The cops crowded inside the small makeshift work station, in awe at all the work Jomo had done in a single night.

"Wow Jomo Momo, what've you been workin' on?" Jomo picked up the syringe and glanced at the cops. He sighed and turned to them.

"A way to fight the Powerpunk Girls and the Oppressor...you three can help me," The cops stared at him in disbelief. Jomo lifted the syringe, squeezing out a drop. The cops traded a look, sweating and laughing sheepishly. Jomo just smirked.

XxXxX

Brat pouted and sat in the middle of the street, refusing to move for anyone. She glared at the ground, a burn mark on the back of her shirt. Berserk poked her head out from her hiding spot, looking through buildings to see Brat. She groaned and shouted out at her sister.

"Brat quit moping and come find us!" Brat shook her head and intensified her pout further.

"No! I'm not playing anymore!" Berserk groaned and put her hands on her hips.

"You're being such a baby!" Brat growled and glared in the direction Berserk's voice was coming from.

"You cheated!" Berserk rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"So what? You're just mad I thought of it first," Brat huffed and resumed glaring at the ground. Brute sat with her chin on her hands, listening to the exchange from where she was hiding. She groaned and looked away, quickly becoming bored.

"Don't move Punk!" Brute looked up from where she was sitting, rolling her eyes.

"You guys again..." The three cops from before stood across from Brute, looking far more confident than before. They almost seemed to be glowing. The leader pointed his finger at Brute, narrowing his eyes.

"You aren't getting off so easy this time," Brute laughed and climbed to her feet, grinning menacingly.

"Alright, you wanna play again? I'm bored anyway!" Brute charged at the cops. The leader lifted his thumb, a gesture like a gun, at Brute. The tip of his finger began glowing. Brute gasped and paused. The resulting red blast shot her through the back of the laundromat. Brute crashed into the ground, growling and sitting up on her elbows.

"What was..." A car thrown by the third cop cut her off, burying her beneath a pile of metal. The three cops stood on guard, waiting for her to get out. Brute didn't disappoint, tearing her way through the ruined vehicle, snarling and growling like a wild animal.

"Okay I'm mad! I'm really, really mad now!" Brute gave a war cry and charged at them going full speed, fist drawn back. The first cop lifted his finger and knelt down, firing several more energy blasts at Brute. Brute jumped the first few, her charge coming to a stop. She rolled away from the blasts and began to return fire with her heat rays.

"I got this!" The second cop stepped forward, holding out his hands. A blue barrier appeared around the cops, deflecting Brute's heat rays.

"Oh come on! Where did you guys get super powers?!" Brute shouted. She took off toward them again. This time the third cop cut her off, throwing a superpowered punch into her abdomen. Brute lost her breath, allowing the cop to continue smacking her around and throw her into the air. The first cop smirked and stood up, shooting the punk out of the air. He blew across his finger and pretended to holster it.

"Alright fellas! We took down one of the Powerpunks!" They froze when they heard a harsh voice above them.

"You did what?" The cops turned to see Berserk and Brat floating overhead. The leader looked at the other two and nodded. They turned on the punks.

"Powerpunk Girls, you're under arrest. Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you," Brat snickered and Berserk laughed out loud.

"You clowns hurt us? That's funny! Let's crush 'em Brat!" Brat nodded and together they flew at the super officers. The second cop threw up his hands, bringing up the blue barrier again. The two punks crashed into it, bouncing off harmlessly. The first cop knelt down, firing two shots that smacked them to the ground. The last cop grabbed the nearest punk, Berserk and threw her across the street.

Brat sat up and growled, letting out a supersonic scream. The sound waves shattered the glass around them, but the second cop's blue barrier stopped it cold. Brat stomped her foot angrily, charging at them. The first cop fired at her, but Brat rolled out of the way.

"Ha, you missed!" She ran head first into the third cop's fist, falling to the ground in a daze. Berserk sat up and rubbed her head, glaring at the cops. The first cop smirked and all three turned to the last Powerpunk.

"Down to just you Berserk, you three are finished," Berserk growled and stood up straight, biting her lip and trying to find someway to attack. The first cop lifted his finger and fired. Berserk dodged the blast just to get smacked down by the third cop. She lifted her head and blew out her firebreath at them. The second cop neutralized it with his barrier and the first cop shot Berserk between the eyes, knocking her through the building behind her, unconscious.

"Alright, let's get them together so Jomo can take away their powers..." The first started, looking around for Brat, "Where did..." The second cop called from the other end of the street.

"Brute's missing!" The first cop growled, rubbing his chin.

"Darn...alright, we'll find them again," The other two nodded and the trio of super cops set out to find the Powerpunks.

XxXxX

Berserk groaned and sat up, glaring when a hand slapped over her mouth. She shoved the hand away and looked at her sisters, who were glaring just as harshly at her.

"What was that for?" She whispered. Brute glanced out from the basement where they were hidden.

"They'll hear you, stupid!" Berserk rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. She rubbed her chin. Brat pouted and sat down, cross-legged and arms crossed.

"That's not fair! How did they beat us?" Brute shrugged, sitting down next to Brat.

"That's so stupid...there's no way they're stronger than us..." Berserk shook her head, sighing and sitting down.

"No they just work really well together...we're way stronger," Brat looked at Berserk with a sneer.

"Oh really? So how do we beat them them Miss Nerdy Brainy Loser?" Berserk glared at Brat and stood up, putting her hands on her hips.

"We'll just have to work together," Berserk nearly gagged uttering those words. Brat looked appalled and Brute made vomiting noises.

"Work together? Ew! That's so lame! I'm not gonna help you!" Brat cried, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Brute stood up, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's so stupid, why don't we just punch them until they don't get up?" Berserk stuck her tongue out, rubbing her stomach.

"I don't like it either...let's just make it quick, get it over with, and never talk about it again!" Brat and Brute both groaned, but nodded. They swallowed hard and flew up into view. Spotting the cops, the punks landed across from them. All three felt a certain degree of nausea.

"Alright chumps...we won't go easy on you this time," Brute said, pointing a mitt at the cops. The super cops traded a glance and nodded, the first lifting his finger and preparing to open fire. Berserk took a breath and slowly let it out.

"Alright...we've got to work t-t-together...ugh it even tastes bad..." Berserk shook her head and spoke a little lower, "When he fires, Brat you go left, Brute, go right. I'll jump forward and fire at them so the big guy will put up the shield. When the other guy tries to nail me, you guys clobber him," Brute and Brat traded a glance, leering and nodding. Berserk didn't notice.

"Game Over, Powerpunks," The first cop fired and the punks jumped into action. Berserk jumped forward and fired her heat rays. As predicted, the second cop put up his shield and the third lurched out to take a swing at Berserk. Berserk swallowed and clenched her eyes shut. She cringed and gasped when the blow landed on the back of her head. She fell down and rolled away from the following attack.

"You idiots! You were supposed to hit him!" Brat and Brute shrugged, Brat grinning.

"Sorry," She said sarcastically. Brute snickered.

"We forgot," Berserk glared at them and looked back at the cops, who had regrouped. She screamed and backed up, glaring at her sisters.

"Just cooperate and get this over with you jerks!" Brat and Brute looked at each other, then gagged and nodded, floating down beside Berserk. The first cop smirked and opened fire on the punks. This time everything went as planned. Berserk jumped forward, prompting the field to go up. When the last cop came out to attack her, Brute came down on him, a swift blow knocking him down. The other two gasped. Brat dropped down, stomping on the strong cop's back, knocking him out. She used him as a springboard and threw a swift punch at the forcefield. The second cop swallowed hard and kept his hands up, pouring his strength into the field.

All three punks backed up and looked at each other. Nodding they charged in unison, the combined force of their punches shattering the field. They then laid out the second cop quite easily, leaving just the first to fend for himself.

"Oh no," The punks grinned devilishly and dove on the cop. Chunks of street and blood flew everywhere as they punched, kicked, bit, and headbutted him into submission. The punks fell back, laughing and giggling.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Berserk asked, holding her stomach as she laid on the ground laughing. Brute sat back, holding her self up on one arm, holding her stomach with the other arm.

"He was so freaked out! That was great!" Brat covered her mouth, trying to stop laughing. The giggles broke out and she fell back, kicking her legs and laughing harder. The three slowly calmed down, glancing at each other once the hilarity died down. Their smiles turned to glares as they floated into the air.

"We're never doing that again," Brat said defiantly.

"You guys are on your own," Brute spat.

"We're not even going to talk about this," Berserk hissed. The three huffed and crossed their arms, trading hateful stares. The punks looked away from each other and, without a word, they flew home, a bit closer than usual.

**And so once again the day is ruined thanks to...the Powerpunk Girls!

* * *

**

**  
Author's Note: For anyone who is curious, the three cops in this episode were the three crooks from Powerpuff Bluff.  
**


End file.
